Dream Romance
by dragonsprit
Summary: Holly J is looking for her dream romance what happens when she goes back to Toronto and falls for a rebel who has all but given up on love, will a dream romance be born or will it just be a dream unfufilled?
1. The things we do for love

Chapter1 The things we do for love

Holly J Sinclair was your average college girl who live the typical college life, studied hard and occasionally partied harder.

To many that knew her she was the gifted overachieving student with the perfect life, but Holly J herself always felt like she was missing something.

"It was your typical Friday night on campus students were looking to blow off steam from a seemingly endless semester and were headed to the campus bar to celebrate the end of the semester, but Holly J some how didn't feel like going letting herself slip into what her roommate called "Holly Mode" where she just had no worries and did what she wanted.

Holly J had become really close friends with her roommate Leslie Vasquez the two clicked almost immediately Leslie was a 5'11 brunette with a model like figure she had become Holly J's closest friend at school and someone she leaned on for advice whenever she was feeling down.

Holly J was sitting on her bed when Leslie walked into the room.

"Hey Holly J why the downer look its the last weekend before we clear out for the summer?"

"I'm fine Les its just I started thinking that I've been here two years and it seems like I do the same thing go to class party and come back to dorms alone."

"Well I can see how coming home alone every night can bum you out but you have to admit since you came out and started dating girls you've gotten more selective with bringing people home."

"Well can you blame me I mean with the exception of me and you it seems like everyone we know is in serious committed relationships."

"Well yeah but that's because most the people we hangout with have known each other since they were kids."

"Granted but I just feel like after all the stuff I've been through I think I'm ready for that truly serious relationship".

"Holly J you just turned 19 you're talking about MARRIGE are you insane?"

"I know it sounds crazy Les but all the stuff I've been through I think its time I just threw caution out the window."

"Holly J forget throwing caution out the window you tossed it from the roof of the highest building and watched it splatter on the ground."

"Come on Les its not that crazy tons of people get married at a young age if they find the right person."

"I guess you're right but how do you plan on finding the Mrs right its not like shes going to fall out of the sky."

"I know that, that's why I'm going to look for her in the one place that has gotten quite the reputation for bringing unlikely couples together, back home in Toronto."

"Okay so you're going back home to find love?"

"Wrong we are going Toronto to find my Ms right."

"You sure you want me to come with you?"

Leslie yes I am you helped me accept myself plus I might need someone to stop me from going into Holly mode and making a complete ass of myself."

"Fine but where are we going to stay?"

"We can stay with my best friend Fiona and her fiancee Imogen at their loft."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be a third wheel?"

"Of course not Fiona thinks you're cool and shes begged me to bring you up with me next time I came home."

"Well if you're sure then I guess Ill go".

"Great if I know Fiona shes probably watching movies with her girlfriend, Ill call her and let her know we're coming."

Holly J pulled out her cellphone and Fiona.

After some minor catching up Fiona told Holly J she would be excited to have her and Leslie stay over.

"Well its done tomorrow we head off to Toronto." Holly J said.

"Okay but we still have a little problem."

"Whats that Les?"

"Does Fiona even know you're out yet?"

Holly J froze she had not even thought of that detail.

"Well no I haven't told her yet, but that's no big I can just tell her when we get there."

"Do you hear yourself right now, Fiona's your best friend and you kept her in the dark all this time shes going to flip out we're going to be lucky if she doesn't toss us out on the spot."

"Relax Fi wouldn't do that, she may be a little shocked but if I know her she will forgive me."

"I hope you're right Holly J I really hope you're right."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & Plot.


	2. Inked Impressions

Chapter2 Inked Impressions

Holly J and Lesley had spent the day packing for Toronto and Holly J couldn't believe she was one flight away from being back in the comforts of Toronto Canada, where she was hoping to find her MS right.

"Ay Holly J hurry up our cab is outside and our flight leaves in three hours on top of the fact you know we're going to need at least an hour to get through all the checkpoints at the airport." Leslie said as she gathered up the last of there things for their flight.

"Relax Les I was just on the phone with your mom she said shes having your stuff picked up tonight and leaving it at your aunts house til we get back."

"Alright then grab your bags and lets fly, I want to get a jump on afternoon traffic."

The girls turned in their dorm keys in and headed out to meet their cab.

"So Holly J are you excited to be headed back home?"

"Yeah I am Lesley, I cant wait to see what Toronto has in store for me."

"Yeah well I'm just hoping this little quest for love doesn't end up being a train wreck and you end up listening to sad music for a month."

"Trust me I've got a good feeling about this trip".

After a half hour cab ride to the airport the girls finally arrived at the airport, they paid the driver and started the long process of checking into the airport.

After standing in line at the metal detectors for what seem like a life time Lesley and Holly J were able to sit at the boarding stations waiting for their flight to be called.

Holly J picked up a tattoo magazine from the newsstand while waiting for her flight, she had become interested in tattoos ever since she saw a documentary on the growing popularity of the art in the city her first month in New York.

"Say Holly J you finally going to get that first tattoo done since you're going home?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready to do it."

"Nice I heard of this group of artists called the Royal Trinity that do kick ass work up in Toronto, they're supposed to be the hottest new artists around.

"Maybe we could stop by there shop and get your work done there."

"Okay, can you pull up some info on them?"

"Sure gimme a sec."

Leslie pulled out her phone and brought up the Royal Trinity page.

"It says here the three of them can tackle any style of work and the reviews they got got were insane." Holly J said.

"Yeah I read a few reviews about one of the artists there, I think they call her Empress B shes supposed to have like the golden touch when it comes to tattooing first timers". Lesley replied.

"Ill show you some of her work Holly J."

Leslie pulled up some of the art work to show Holly J.

"Wow Les shes got some skills I definitely want her."

"Shes got the skills of a veteran considering shes not even 18 yet."

"Wow that's crazy, you wouldn't happen to have any pictures of her would you?" Holly J asked eager.

"Nope sorry in fact the entire trinity doesn't have any pics without their masks on but from what I heard from people who have gotten work done there the three of them are drop dead gorgeous."

"Well in that case then we really should go check these three out."

"Alright after we get settled we can take a trip over there." Holly J said.

After about two hours of waiting the girls' flight finally began boarding.

"So Holly J whats Fiona's fiancee like?"

"Imogen's pretty quirky and funny she balances out Fiona pretty well."

That's cool I hope Fiona doesn't freak when you tell her your secret."

"I told you Les she wont freak I promise now sit back and enjoy the flight before you know it we will be touching down and we can just enjoy Canada." Holly J said as she slipped on her headphones and drifted off to sleep.

Three hours later the girls landed in Canada ready to start there adventure, Holly J hailed a cab and they made a quick stop at Holly J's place to pick up the extra key Fiona had given Holly J and then they took the short cab ride to Fiona's loft.

After a twenty minute ride Holly J and Lesley pulled up to Fiona's loft and went upstairs.

"Well here we are Les welcome to my second home known as casa Coyne."

"Wow this place is amazing Holly J."

"I know I guess we can leave our stuff here in the living room for now, lets go check out that shop."

"Alright I have the address here."

Leslie pulled out her phone and brought up the address.

"Oh my god this place is just three blocks down from here Les we could be there in no time flat."

"Great then lets go". Lesley said heading towards the door.

"Hold on Les I'm coming."

The girls headed towards the tattoo shop.

"So Holly J you really grew up here?"

"Yeah Toronto's been really good to me every time I come back here it still feels like home."

"That's nice I feel the same way about New York I think that's why I haven't completely left".

"I get that."

"Well I guess this is the place." Leslie said approaching a shop with a red sign with silver lettering.

They were greeted by a tall blonde with green eyes.

"Welcome to Trinity INK I'm Gwen how can I help you?"

"Hey Gwen I'm Leslie my friend and I were wondering if Empress B had an open spot to give my friend here her first tattoo."

"Well your in luck Empress B happens to have the day open for one client today, I can set you up as soon as she comes in from school."

"Great are either the Princess or the Queen here today?" Holly J asked.

"Yes they are but they are in the back finishing with a tandem piece if you would like to wait here I could tell them to come out for you."

"Great we will just wait for them here." Holly said as she went over to look at the shops clothing line.

About fifteen minutes later Holly J and Leslie noticed that the client who was being worked on emerged from the room picked up some aftercare products and left the shop.

Right after the client left Holly J and Leslie noticed two people emerge from the room in silver and red masks.

They watched as Gwen bowed and removed the masks.

Holly J's jaw dropped.

"Fiona Imogen."

Fiona and Imogen recognized the voice instantly as Holly J's and ran to hug her.

"Fiona Imogen what are you doing here?"

"Well Holly J you are looking at two-thirds of the Royal Trinity."

"Wait so when did you take up tattooing?"

"Well Immy and I went to an art show and we kind of got hooked, we had an internship with one of Imogen's aunts in Vancouver for a few months and excelled so she told us we should open

our own shop and here it is."

"Well I'm happy for you guys but wheres the last member of your trinity?"

"Well she should be here in a minute why?"

"Well I was looking to get some work done by Empress B."

"Okay that can be worked out."

"Great Fiona but since you're here now I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the back and talk a minute there's something I should tell you."

Fiona grew concerned at her best friends tone.

"Sure come on back with me and we can talk." Fiona said leading Holly J to the back room.

"Immy stay with Leslie and wait for you know who to show up."

"Got it Fions."

Fiona and Holly J stepped into Fiona's office.

"Holly J whats wrong you look like you have a lot on your mind?"

"Fiona I'm not going to beat around the bush but there's actually another reason aside from seeing you that I came here."

"What do you mean Holly J?"

"Fiona please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner but I'm a lesbian."

Fiona was shocked at the revelation it took her a few minutes to regain the power of speech as she saw Holly J begin to tear up.

"Holly J its okay I understand how hard that was for you I'm not mad honest."

"Thanks Fiona that means a lot." Holly J said wiping away tears.

"So Holly J are there any girls on your radar?"

"Actually not right now I've dated a few and they've all been okay, but I'm not just looking for a MS right now I'm looking for MS right, I want it all Fiona."

"Holly J that's a lot to ask."

"Come on Fi Ms right has to be here after all look at you and Imogen the most unlikely of matches a few months ago now look you two are engaged."

"Well you have a point HJ I think if you really want her you'll find her Ill even help you look."

"Thanks Fi."

"Anytime HJ now lets back Empress should be here by now."

Holly J was walking back towards the front of the shop when she noticed someone walk into the shop.

Fiona noticed Holly J stop at the counter.

"Hey Holly J you alright?"

"Yeah Fi I'm good whose the goddess that just walked in here with the mask?"

Fiona looked in Holly J's line of sight to find out who Holly J was staring at.

"Oh that goddess over there would be Empress B Ill introduce you if you want."

"Great Fiona thanks."

Fiona walked over to Empress B and introduced Holly J.

"Empress this is Holly J shes looking to get her first tattoo."

"Well I'd be happy to welcome you into the world of body art Holly J." Bianca said making Holly J feel at ease.

"Come back to my station and we can talk."

Bianca led Holly J back to her work station.

"Well Holly J first things first what were you looking to get?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a rising sun on my upper arm in color".

"Well I can do that no problem let me just draw up a stencil and we can get started."

Bianca took a few minutes to design the stencil and show it to Holly J.

"Well Holly J what do you think?"

"I love it."

"Okay let me get set up and we can start."

Bianca put on gloves poured her inks a set up her machines.

"Okay Holly J I'm applying the stencil now then we can get this show on the road."

Bianca swabbed Holly J's arm and applied the stencil.

"Alright Holly J ready?"

"Lets do this."

"If you feel the pain is too much let me know okay."

"I will lets get started."

Bianca began by outlining the design which Holly J didn't mind at all, the outline was done in about half hour and Holly J hadn't winced at all.

"Holly J you're doing great now I'm going to start coloring the design to take your mind off the pain just close your eyes okay."

"Okay."

As Bianca began coloring the tattoo Holly J felt like she wanted to cry kept her eyes trained on the pictures of Bianca in her silver and red mask she noticed Brown eyes even from behind the mask and forgot about the pain.

Holly J didn't notice four hours later when Bianca shut off the machines.

"Well Holly I'm all done go look at it."

Holly J walked over to the mirror and looked at Bianca's work.

"Oh my god I love it thanks Empress."

"Anytime Holly J by the way I forgot one more thing before you leave".

"Whats that Empress?"

"Well when I welcome first timers into our world I like to show them the face of the artist behind the mask."

Bianca untied her mask and revealed her face.

Holly J was instantly taken by the brown eyed goddess in front of her.

After a few seconds Holly J snapped out of her trance.

"Thanks is there anything I need?"

"You'll some aftercare creams and keep the sleeve on that for a few days that's all if you have any questions just call me, my number is on a card up front take one."

"Thanks Ill see you around Empress."

Holly J picked up her aftercare products and grabbed a card from the front of the desk before exiting the shop with Leslie and thinking to herself "I think I found the one."

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners/

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.

I made up the name Trinity Ink any similarities to real place unintended.

I also made up the group name Royal Trinity any similarities to real group unintended.


	3. The Chase Begins

Chapter3 The Chase Begins

Holly J had woken up in the guest bedroom next to Leslie and glanced at the clock on the night table which read 9:14AM, she had not been able to sleep all night because a certain tattooed Goddess over took her every thought.

Holly J rolled out of bed brushed her teeth and went into the kitchen where she noticed a note on the counter.

Dear Holly J

Hope you slept well I went to the shop to organize some paperwork, I will be home in a few hours enjoy the loft with Lindsey we can catch up later.

Fiona

PS I saw the look on your face at the shop yesterday if you're curious about the Empress I will fill you in later...

Holly J read the note and smiled.

"That Fiona always trying to play matchmaker." Holly J mused to herself as she put the note back on the counter and grabbed some instant oatmeal from the cabinet.

When the oatmeal was done Holly J grabbed it and went into the living room where she turned on the TV.

While eating Holly J noticed a DVD in between the cushions of the couch.

Holly J read the writing on the disc which simply said Empress Unleashed, she put the disc into the DVD player and pressed play.

Holly J was entranced at what she saw, it was Bianca preforming a dance routine in Degrassi's gym.

Holly J sat through the entire 30 minute DVD without a care in the world.

Once she had finished her oatmeal and the DVD Holly J went to eject the disc when she heard Lesley come into the room.

"Hey Holly J whats up?"

Holly J was frightened by the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Oh Les its only you how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you are really feeling Empress B."

"I am not Les I don't even know her."

"Holly don't give me that crap first you walk out of the shop yesterday looking like a love struck puppy and last night you wouldn't stop muttering Empress B in your sleep,and to top it off now I catch you post trance lying through your teeth, admit HJ Empress B stole your heart and you're happy to let her keep it."

"Okay you got me its just I don't know where to start with Empress B I mean look at her shes not only a kick ass tattoo artist but moves like a goddess on the dance floor."

"Relax Holly J breathe a sec if you want to know more about this girl why don't you ask Fiona and Imogen to help you out."

"Well Fiona did leave a note saying she would help me find out more about Empress when she got home."

"Well there you go wait til Fiona gets home and maybe she'll answer some of your questions."

"I guess you're right Les, Listen I'm going to change and head to the gym downstairs come with me."

"Alright sounds like a plan."

Meanwhile at the tattoo shop Imogen and Bianca where in the back of the shop cleaning there stations up after finishing up two clients.

"Hey Bianca?"

"Yeah IMO."

"Did you decide where you're going to stay since you and Drew broke up?"

"Yeah I did in fact I'm surprised your fiancee didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"She offered to let me live with you guys only if you're cool with it though."

"Of course I'd be cool with it B you're family to me, and Bianca remember the trinity is for life".

"Thanks IMO that means a lot."

"No problem B, by the way just so you know things might be a little crowded at the loft for a bit."

"Whys that?"

"Our friend Holly J and her friend Leslie are staying with us for a few months."

"Wait a minute when you said Holly J you wouldn't happen to be talking about the same Holly J I inked yesterday?"

"Yeah the same one actually".

"That's funny I never thought I'd be living with a client of mine, she'd actually be the first one that gets to know Bianca not just Empress B."

"Is that a bad thing B?"

"Well no its great I always wanted to have someone see me as more than just Empress B it'll be nice not to have to be on all the time but there's one thing that gets to me about Holly J"

"Whats that B?"

"I couldn't help noticing she kept giving me these glances yesterday while I was doing her tattoo and then again right before she left, it was like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't vocalize it."

"Yeah I noticed that too it was almost like she was hypnotized."

"What could that be about?"

"Gee B if I didn't know any better I'd say Holly J was crushing on you." Imogen said jokingly.

"Come on IMO be serious here."

"I am B maybe shes got a crush on you."

"I don't believe for a second Imogen that couldn't be it."

"Why not B?"

"For one if she was into me like that she would have slipped me her number or tried some stupid pickup line."

"Bianca not everyone is Drew maybe she was scared of you."

"Why would she be scared of me?"

"Maybe because you're Empress B breakout tattoo artist."

"That cant be it."

"Okay so we'll ask Fiona shes knows Holly J real well."

Imogen and Bianca walked into the back office where Fiona was organizing some folders.

"Fions we have something we want to ask you."

"Whats that Immy?"

"Its about Holly J."

"What about her guys?"

"Is she into girls?" Imogen asked.

Fiona thought for a bit before answering thinking of a way to answer without breaking Holly J's trust.

"Well guys to be honest I know the answer to that question but I cant answer it without breaking Holly J's trust."

"We understand Fiona we just wanted to know because she kept giving me these looks like she was flirting or something." Bianca said.

"Well I wouldn't know but if she is flirting with you B would you give her a shot?"

"Honestly Fiona I don't know if I could after Drew I feel like I don't need a relationship right now."

"Come on Bianca Drew was six months ago and every other guy you've tried dating was a complete loser what can you lose by taking one date with a girl?"

"I guess you're right Fiona I'm not losing anything the worse thing that happens is its a disaster and I go back to the way things were."

"My point, so Ill go check on Holly J and see whats up whatever happens Bianca I've got your back."

"Thanks Fiona."

Fiona made the short trip over to the loft where she found Holly J and Leslie watching TV.

"Hey you two." Fiona greeted.

"Oh hey Fi whats up?" Holly J replied.

"Oh nothing just the fact that I have some news that may make one of us in this room very happy."

"Fiona what are you talking about?" Holly J asked.

"Well HJ I know for a fact that you have a crush on a certain member of my tattoo family and you'll be happy to know that she is willing to give you a shot at her heart, and you have plenty of time to get to know her because Empress B will be moving in here tonight."

Holly J wanted to yell but kept reaction contained.

"Fiona are you serious?"

"Very Holly J."

Wow Fi that's amazing, do I get any info on our new house guest?"

"Well the only thing I will tell you is that she was hurt by her ex so shes going to take sometime for her to trust you."

"Ill do what ever I have to so I can earn her trust Fiona."

Well Holly J that's good but I'm just giving you a heads up Empress is like my little sister you hurt her you're gone."

"I got it Fiona can I at least know what the B in Empress B stands for?"

"Nope you'll have to figure that one out on your own HJ, but what I can tell you shes reminds me of the way you use to be back at degrassi."

Wait a minute you mean she goes to Degrassi?"

"Yeah she does but that's all I can tell you the rest is up to you." Fiona said as she walked off into her room.

"Well Les it looks like my journey to find MRS Right just got a whole lot more interesting..."

Read & Review

I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	4. Taking the First Step

Chapter 4 Taking the First step

Bianca had gotten up from her couch bed because of her phones alarm she headed straight for the shower after a relaxing shower Bianca went into Fiona and Imogen's room where she kept her clothes in two drawers they had given her.

After getting dressed in a black short sleeve shirt black jeans and black and gray sneakers she went into the kitchen to grab breakfast she decided on a hard boiled egg and some fresh cranberry juice.

Bianca sat down in silence as she enjoyed her meal.

Just as she was finishing up Imogen and Fiona had made their way into the kitchen dressed in matching red shirts and black jeans.

"Morning guys I'm surprised either of you can walk after what I heard last night." Bianca said jokingly.

"Ha Ha B very funny" Imogen said blushing.

"Well its is Imogen after all just hearing you yell out Fiona's name at least ten times was a riot."

Shut it B we have guests I don't want them traumatized, besides you fell the same way if you knew what magic Fiona's tongue was."

"Alright on that note I'm grabbing my jacket and heading out to try to erase the images you just gave me."

"Alright B see you at school remember we have to reorganize the shop for the restocking job after school." Imogen called.

"Got it IMO" Bianca replied as she grabbed her keys, book bag and mask and headed out the door.

"Immy now that B is gone what do you say I return the favor from last night." Fiona said with a seductive wink.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne you're such a minx."

Fiona put down the granola bar and proceeded to pick up Imogen and put her on the counter and began planting lite kisses on her neck.

"Fiona don't tease me to much baby." Imogen said in a whiny voice.

Just as Fiona was making her way towards Imogen's stomach Holly J and Lesley walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa that's a lot to take in first thing in the morning." Holly J said.

"Oops sorry about that guys guess we got carried away." Imogen said slightly embarrassed.

"Its cool guys we see a lot worse in the dorms." Lesley said.

"So I see two thirds of the tattoo family wheres Empress B?" Holly J asked.

"She already left she likes to practice a few dance routines before class." Fiona replied.

"Aw dam it just my luck I was looking forward to getting to actually talking to her for a bit."

"Yeah I'm sure talking was all you had in mind Holly J." Lesley quipped.

"Shut it Les."

"Well HJ if you want I think we could sneak you in before first bell to see Empress B light up the dance floor."

"Fiona don't toy with me I would love to see Empress B live."

"If we hurry we can catch her."

"Fiona Ill be right back." Holly J said rushing off to get dressed.

A few minutes later Holly J came back dressed in a cut off lite blue shirt and lite blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well I'm ready guys lets go Les are you coming?"

"Yeah I can head to the gym while you guys admire Holly J's crush."

Lesley quickly dressed in workout shorts and sneakers as the group headed off to go see Bianca.

A short while later Lesley headed to the gym a few blocks from Degrassi while Fiona Imogen and Holly J headed off to see Bianca.

When they got to Degrassi's gym Holly J was immediately taken by Bianca's skill on the gym floor.

At the end of Bianca's third performance Bianca headed to showers while Holly J was coming down from her Bianca induced high.

"Guys its official after seeing that performance its official I have completely fallen for Empress B, I have to meet her." Holly J gushed.

"Well Holly J what we can do is have you meet us for lunch at 2 at the diner down the street and you can get to know her." Fiona said waiting to hear her friends reaction.

"Guys if you can put this meeting together I will owe you big time."

"No problem Holly J its no trouble at all you're like family to us." Imogen interjected.

"Alright Ill let you guys get to class Ill hit the gym and meet you guys later."

Holly J quickly left Degrassi counting down to when she would finally be able to meet her crush.

Meanwhile Fiona and Imogen met up with Bianca on the way to class.

"So guys did Holly J enjoy my little show?"

"Bianca we have no idea what you're talking about." Imogen said trying to play coy.

"Imogen I may have been dancing but I do know when I'm being watched intently."

"Fine you caught us Bianca." Fiona admitted as the trio walked into class.

"For the record B Holly J really enjoyed your show she actually was hoping to meet you for lunch if you're up for it." Imogen interjected.

"I don't see why not I'm game for meeting my newest fan who knows I could be meeting my future girlfriend."

The trio sat through classes which went by painfully slow when the last bell finally rang about five hours and a half hours later the trio headed off to the tattoo shop to do a bit of cleaning before heading off to meet Holly J for their planned lunch.

"Hey B we need to restock the aftercare creams and Gwen told me the new shirts are down in the store room go pick them up so we can restock the shelves and give this place a quick shine up before we go meet up with Holly J" Fiona said.

After cleaning up and restocking the shop Fiona sent a text out to Holly J saying that they were on their way to the diner and would be there shortly.

"So guys tell me a little about Holly J."

"Well Bianca she is a Degrassi alum former student council president and is studying in New York to get her business degree.

"She sounds like shes a total book worm Fiona."

"Bianca she may be a book worm but she also has a blue belt in judo."

"Now we're talking maybe if this goes well I may get a sparring partner."

"Now Bianca Ill warn you Holly J may be a book worm but shes also a take charge type of girl."

"I think I can deal with that it'll actually be good to give up some control."

"Well B here's your chance your admirer is about ten minutes from being here." Imogen said as the trio sat down.

After some small talk Holly J finally showed up along with Lesley.

"Hey Fiona Imogen." Holly J greeted her friends nervously.

"Hey HJ well I think you are dying to meet someone well here she is Empress B in the flesh." Fiona said.

Holly J extended her hand for Bianca to shake.

The two girls sat down and looked at the menu's for something good to eat, they eventually settled on fries and barbecue wings and some sodas for the table.

Both girls waited for the other one to break their awkward silence.

Half way through their order of wings Bianca decided to speak.

"Holly J I guess since we're kinda roommates now I think you should know what the B in Empress B stands for don't ya think?"

"I guess so." Holly J replied trying to contain her excitement.

"Well its Bianca I just go by Empress B to avoid the super obsessed fans."

"Bianca is beautiful name if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind at all since its coming from an equally stunning individual."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone just getting to know each other with Holly J visibly taken with the girl she now knew as Bianca.

After finishing lunch the five girls went back to the loft.

Imogen and Fiona went to start their homework while Bianca went down to the gym to practice yoga to unwind while Lesley and Holly J decided to watch a movie.

"Hey Holly J so what do you think of Bianca?"

"What do you want me to say Les shes beautiful and smart I really think I want to get to know her in a more personal way."

"Okay but remember Holly J Bianca isn't just some random New York you have to take her slow."

"I know Les I really think she could be worth taking it slow."

Holly J took in what had happen she had taken the first step towards finding her dream romance.

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


End file.
